Generally, a refrigerator is an electronic appliance which is maintained at a relatively low temperature in order to keep foodstuffs fresh for a long time.
Specifically, the refrigerator is provided with a refrigerating chamber that is maintained at a temperature of 1˜4° C. in order to preserve foodstuffs such as vegetables, and a freezing chamber that is maintained at a temperature of −18° C. or less in order to preserve foodstuffs such as meat or fish in a frozen state.
Also, the refrigerator may be classified into a top mount type refrigerator where the freezing chamber is located above the refrigerating chamber, a bottom freezer type refrigerator where the freezing chamber is located below the refrigerating chamber, and a side by side type refrigerator where the refrigerating and freezing chambers are located adjacent to each other from side to side.
Also, the refrigerator may be classified into a double door refrigerator of which doors are respectively installed at both sides, and a single door refrigerator of which doors are respectively installed in a vertical direction.
Meanwhile, a drawer type food storage container is provided in the freezing chamber of the bottom freezer type refrigerator where the freezing chamber is located at the lower side. Specifically, a main drawer having a size corresponding to the most part of an inner space of the freezing chamber and an auxiliary drawer located above the main drawer are provided in the freezing chamber of the bottom freezer type refrigerator.
However, the refrigerator, of which the food storage container is configured as a drawer, especially the refrigerator, of which the door is connected to the main drawer and the auxiliary drawer is located above the main drawer, has following problems.
Specifically, an operation which draws a freezing chamber door to open the main drawer, and an operation which draws a doorknob of the auxiliary drawer to open the auxiliary drawer have to be carried out in sequence so that an user draws foodstuffs stored in the auxiliary drawer. Hence, the user has to inconveniently carry out two operations in order to draw the foodstuffs.
In addition, loss of cold air is disadvantageously caused, as the inner space of the freezing chamber is exposed to external air at the room temperature longer periods of time. Further, the freezing chamber load is increased by the cold air loss, thereby increasing the power consumption.
Also, in order to close the freezing chamber door, the user has to close the auxiliary drawer before closing the main drawer.
In case the user closes the main drawer together with the auxiliary drawer by pushing the main drawer only in order to close these drawers in a state that the main and auxiliary drawers are opened, some of the drawer or door is scratched or damaged as an inner-circumference surface of the freezing chamber door is hit by a front surface of the auxiliary drawer.